


The Fifth Element: The Boy in the Ice

by ConnerWivACheetahGun



Series: The Fifth Element; An Adventure Time FanFic [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnerWivACheetahGun/pseuds/ConnerWivACheetahGun
Summary: AU! For centuries, four kingdoms have been locked in eternal war. The Kingdoms of Fire, Ice, Slime and Candy are all positioned to attack, no side able to break the stalemate. However, when the Ice Kingdom finds a frozen human in the ice, the Candy Kingdom prepares to counterattack... The Amnesiac Finn and the Ice King now must join forces and tip the balance of world power, or die





	1. The Boy in the Ice

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 1: The Boy in the Ice**

* * *

 

Simon Petrikov, the Ice King, walked along the frosty catacombs of the Ice Kingdom. It was his Kingdom. His subjects; The Penguins, the Snow Golems…they were his only company. For Simon Petrikov was the last human in Ooo.

Well, he was human, at the very least. He wasn't sure now. He was 6'2, had icy skin, and wore circular, blue glasses. He had long white hair and a short white beard. He was a black shirt and a scruffy grey coat, and kept a golden crown fastened to his waist. In short, he bore a passing resemblance to John Lennon. Blue skin aside, Simon was the very last remnant of the human race.

Or so he thought.

Simon wandered through the ice caves, and using his icy magic, derived from the magical crown that he fastened to his hip, created two new ice creatures. Ice-o-pedes, he called them, owing to their elongated bodies, insectoid heads, and many, many legs. He let the Ice-o-pedes tunnel, and dig out new caves. Soon, his Penguin subjects would have a new place to live.

One of his Ice-o-pedes stopped in its tracks. It backed off, and hissed. Apparently, it had found something in the ice that it did not like.

"Woah, boy!" Simon said, putting his hands up to comfort the Ice-o-pede. "Easy boy."

Simon looked up at whatever managed to repulse the Ice-o-pede. The sight caused his jaw to drop.

It was a human boy.

The Boy, naked as a peeled banana, had blonde hair. Shaggy, unkempt, long blonde hair, the kind normally found on barbarians. On his left hip was a tattoo, which the boy seemed to have tried to slash off his body. There was red scare tissue covering up most of his tattoo, but Simon could make out the first two letters. **FN…**

"Finn…" Simon said, spelling out the letters phonetically in his mouth. He rolled the letters around in his mouth, trying it in a variety of comedic voices. Anything to distract himself from the potentially mind shattering revelation that he, supposedly the last human on the continent, had found another human.

"Ice-o-pedes! Break the ice!" Simon barked, suddenly finding a sense of urgency that he did not have five seconds ago. He needed to know more about this boy. Was he even still alive? Where did he come from?

The Ice-o-pedes roared and used their incredible jaws to slice and smash away at the ice. The boy's frigid, unconscious body fell out of the rubble, and onto the icy floor. Simon ran to him, and checked his pulse.

"Finn", or whatever his real name was, was still alive.


	2. An Old Bearskin Hat

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 2: An Old Bearskin Hat**

* * *

The Ice Castle was the grandest structure in the entire ice kingdom. It blended seamlessly with the Ice City below, and was bang in the centre of the ice kingdom. It was the home of the Ice King, Simon Petrikov, and his loyal Penguin Retainers. Below, in the Polar City, lived a thriving community of Penguins and Snow Golems.

The medical ward was incredibly sparse. Only Penguins really used it. Snow Golems could reconstruct themselves from snow, and Simon was not sure if he even COULD be injured or get sick. It had certainly not happened in recent memory.

The penguin nurses and doctors were hard at work on the human boy's body. Although alive, the process of thawing him out had caused the young boy's body to go into shock. Simon had to leave to wrangle his Ice-o-pedes, but was not pleased when he returned. The Penguins had not thought to give the boy any clothes.

"Could somebody **_PLEASE_** get this boy some warm clothes?" Simon snapped, his white beard flaring up. The nurse penguins squawked in fright, and shuffled off to get the human boy something to wear. Simon walked up to the doctor penguin, who was trying to wake up "Finn".

"Tell it to me straight Doc." Simon began. "Is he going to pull through?"

 _"Wenk!_ " Said the Doctor.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Simon barked. "What do I pay you for?"

The penguin jumped up and slapped Simon with his flipper. _"WENK!"_

"You're right. I lost my biz there. It's just this is the first human I've seen in nearly 80 years! I need to know who he his." Simon sighed.

_"Wenk."_

"Thank you doc."

There was a familiar shuffling noise of Penguins on the move. Due to the lack of humanoid people in the ice kingdom, clothing options were slim at best. They found some shorts, a t-shirt, and most strikingly, an old white hat, made from bearskin.

"Well," Simon sighed. "It's better than nothing."


	3. The Bacon Soldiers

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 3: The Bacon Soldiers**

* * *

Simon sat in the medical wing for hours, while the penguins worked tirelessly. They had gotten "Finn", stable, but that was about it. He just was not waking up.

The Ice King's ennui was interrupted, however, by the sound of trumpets. The city watch had spotted intruders on the Polar City's borders.

"Oh Booty Baskets! Not now!" Simon cried in frustration. "Just what I need. Raiders!"

 _"WENK! WENK!"_ Three penguins came into the medical room, flapping in alarm. _"WENK!"_

"I heard, alright!" Ice King sighed. "Assemble the golems!"

* * *

_The Eastern Region of the continent of Ooo was home to four military superpowers. The Slime Kingdom, with its massive military capabilities, and thriving mining industry. The Fire Kingdom, with its massive reserves of oil, and advanced technology. The Candy Kingdom, with its political alliance with neighbouring lesser kingdoms, and the primary provider of foodstuffs. Finally the Ice Kingdom, the only source of water for miles around, and with the powerful Ice King at the seat of power._

_These four kingdoms were in perpetual stalemate for centuries. In order to get the resources needed for survival, the kingdoms would routinely raid each other. Ice Kingdom for Water, Candy Kingdom for Food, and so on. Politically speaking, there was tension._

* * *

Bacon Soldiers, of the Breakfast Kingdom, were marching towards Polar City, with the intention of harvesting its ice. The Penguin messenger had managed to rally the Snow Golem Guard in time, and Snow Golems lined up outside the city walls, preparing to fend off the raiders.

The Bacon Soldiers had begun to rush the city walls. The Snow Golems, although normally docile beings, roared and began to swat at the intruders. The Snow Golems morphed their arms into axes, maces and sharp claws, swiping at the Bacon Soldiers, who used mighty spears to fight of the golems.

"Fight, my subjects! Defend the penguins!" Simon hollered from his castle wall. He was powerful, but he did not DARE get involved with a battle. The Golems continued their savage assault on the Bacon Soldiers.

Then, without warning, there was a large bang.


	4. Pincer Movement

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 4: Pincer Movement**

* * *

Simon was blown off his feet. The blast was obviously powerful enough to cause seismic activity. His first thought was the safety of his penguins.

More Penguins scurried in, as he slowly pulled himself upwards.

 _"Wenk! Wenk, wenk! WENK WENK WENK! Wenk wenk!"_ The biggest penguin flapped in panic.

 **"WHAT?!"** Ice King cried in shock. The Bacon Soldiers had been a diversion. To keep the Snow Golem Guard on the western side of Polar City, now they had blown a massive hole in the eastern wall of the city. A classic Pincer Movement.

Simon ran to his window, and almost vomited at what he saw. It was a 4-story high man, made entirely out of maple syrup. Obviously an agent of the Breakfast Kingdom.

"I am Syrupper!" The Syrup man cried, as he swung his gloopy arms, bashing down buildings. "Give me your ice!"

"Penguins!" Simon cried. "Man the turrets!"

Penguins ran toward the battlements on the Ice Castle, where massive Chain Guns sat. The Penguins grabbed the handles of the chain guns, and began to fire on Syrupper. The guns fired massive balls of ice at rapid speeds. Unfortunately, it was too little effect, as Syrupper just chuckled loudly, as the balls of ice harmlessly sank into his liquid body.

"I said…" Syrupper shouted as he raised his liquid fist. "GIVE ME YOUR ICE!"

Syrupper expanded his liquid hands, and dug into the ground. With a grunt of effort, Syrupper ripped a massive chunk of Polar City from its foundation, with screaming Penguins inside.

"My Penquins!" Simon cried. Frost began to swirl around Simon's feet. "You're beginning to IRK me, monster." Simon growled.

Syrupper laughed in contempt as he placed the hunk of ice, and the imprisoned penguins within his liquid stomach. "Ice King! There is nothing you can do! The battle is ours!" He cried.

* * *

Deep within the Ice Castle, in the medical room, the doctors struggled to protect the human boy's unconscious body.

Suddenly, the human boy's eyes snapped open. His eyes were old. Very old. And hungry. They burned with an icy blue colour, which swirled like a tempest. His lips trembled with appetite, the only appetite he had ever known.

_"Battle…"_


	5. The Boy with the Battle Cry

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 5: The Boy with the Battle Cry**

* * *

"I SAID! I FIND YOU…" Simon roared, the sight of his beloved penguins in such distress pushing him to a point of rage. **"IRKSOME!"**

Simon fired a cone of coldness at Syrupper. Syrupper grunted in pain as his liquid body began to solidify in certain places.

"RELEASE MY PENGUINS!" Ice King howled, as he conjured a gigantic icy spike, that plunged its way through Syrupper's now solid stomach. Syrupper shrieked in pain.

Syrupper used his own liquid arm to swat at the Ice King, who conjured an Ice Wall, blocking Syrupper's shot. As Syrupper's arm bounced away, Ice King opened up a hole in his wall, and used it to fire another beam of cold energy.

"ENOUGH!" Syrupper screamed. **_"SYRUP RIVER!"_** He opened his mouth and fired a powerful river of syrup. It hit Simon directly in the chest. The sudden influx of candy energy disrupted his concentration, causing his icy wall to shatter.

Syrupper stared at his frozen arm, and with a grunt of concentration, shattered the frozen syrup. His stump of an arm quickly reformed into a liquid arm again. With his stomach full of ice, stolen from the walls of the city, Syrupped began to turn and walk away. Unfortunately, due to his size, Syrupper was not the fastest creature, and it would take him some time to turn around.

* * *

Simon groaned as he struggled to get to his feet. He had taken a direct hit of candy energy, and at such a high speed, the impact was tremendous on Simon's skinny body.

Simon was almost at the brink of passing out, when he heard footsteps. Not the rubber waddle of penguins, or the crumbling shamble of a Snow Golem, but footsteps, of somebody running, with intent.

A blue blur sprinted past Simon, and lept out of the hole in his wall. It was screaming. Not in pain, goodness no. This was a battle cry.

"Finn?" Simon mumbled the pain of being struck still overloading most of his faculties.

Sure enough, it was the human boy dubbed "Finn." The Penguins had dressed him, and he was now leaping across the rooftops of Polar City, straight towards Syrupper. He had a crazed look in his eye.

"Battle battle BATTLE!" The human boy screamed, whipped into a frenzy at the prospect of a fight. He ran straight into a chunk of ice, and did not slow down. Instead, he smashed straight into the chunk, shattering it into a bajillion pieces.

 _ **"BATTLE!"** _ The boy screamed.


	6. Fisticuffs

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 6: Fisticuffs**

* * *

Simon couldn't believe his eyes. The Human Boy, whom had been comatose not even an hour ago, and just jumped, and Simon meant literally JUMPED, into a city wide battle, screaming like a lunatic, and smashing and punching anything that stood in his general area of effect.

Perhaps the time he spent frozen has rendered him a simpleton, thought Simon.

The human boy made a beeline straight for the scattered Bacon Soldiers. Although formidable, Bacon Soldiers were a pretty stupid bunch, so it did not occur to them to actually RETREAT when Syrupper breached the city limits.

"Finn" jumped off a roof, screaming. He landed straight into a battalion of Bacon Soldiers. Using only his fists, he ploughed straight into the hordes of Bacon Soldiers, smashing them around. **BAM!** He struck on of them in the face with his fist. **WAPOW!** He broke another one's leg with a slicing kick. **ZAP!** He shrieked in another one's ear, causing it to faint from sheer shock.

"Holy Glob, that kid's a monster!" Simon recoiled in slight shock.

Soon the Bacon Soliders were all lying on the floor. Only a small minority were left in one piece.

The human boy appropriated a spear from one of the fallen soldiers. Now the only real target was Syrupper. He looked at the giant and shrieked.

He leapt up onto a piece of icy wreckage, and then jumped up onto the Polar City skyscape. He roared as he bolted towards Syrupper.

And smooshed straight into Syrupper's liquid thigh.

"Oh boy." Simon cringed, as he spectated the whole event from the gaping hole in his tower. "I coulda seen that coming."

Both Ice King and Syrupper could only stare in bewilderment as the human child screamed and flailed in the syrupy goop.

Then Syrupper started to chuckle, ominously.


	7. Syrup River

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 7: Syrup River**

* * *

Syrupper grinned like a loon, and grunted. With his effort, he ejected the human boy from his thigh.

"Foolish goblin child! You cannot defeat the mighty Syrupper! Youngest of the Candy Giants!" Syrupper boomed, and raised his liquid fist. "Perish!"

"No!" Ice King shouted. Although brusied and beaten, the thought of losing what was likely the only remaining member of his species was too much to bear. Icy power surged through his veins, and trickled across his brain like a hand, gripping his mind. The power was great...so great it was maddening.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT BOY!" Simon bellowed. "ICE WINDS! BLOW! BLOW!"

Ice King raised his arms and sent an icy blizzard towards Syrupper. Syrupper howled as his liquid body solidified. "Finn", who had witnessed Syrupper's body partially solidify, grinned in sadistic joy. With a wordless grunt, the boy made a mad dash towards Syrupper. With a yell, he landed a punch on Syrupper's solid leg. It shattered in one hit.

Syrupper, now one leg short, began to topple, and violently collided with the ground. His solid parts shattered, and the rest of his gloopy body simply went "Splodge" on the streets of Polar City.

"Finn" stood there, sucking in air in heavy pants, as if he was still in something of a frenzy. He stood in the shallow flood of syrup that was once Syrupper.

 ** _"You *burble* shouldn't have *glub*done that!"_** A deep voice boomed. The human boy grinned in delight as the syrupy mess began to swirl and reform into Syrupper.

"Foolish tiny beings! Unless you solidify and smash my head, I will always reform! I am immortal. **SYRUP RIVER**!"

Syrupper, now giant again, opened his mouth to vomit a high pressure stream of hot, sticky syrup. Unlike the rather ungraceful Simon, "Finn" expertly rolled out of the way, and the syrup hit a building, blasting it to bits.

"SYRUP RIVER!" Syrupper shouted again, unleashing anotherliquid beam. The human boy leapt out of the way, jumping on a piece of icy wreckage, and then jumping back onto the skyscape. Syrupper took advantage of this, and swung his arms, smashing any other jumping point that the human might have seen.

"Syrup..." Syrupper began, opening his mouth, letting the sticky molten syrup well up in his throat. He had the human dead to rights. "RIVER!"

**_"ICE WALL!"_ **


	8. Shatter the Head

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 8: Shatter the Head**

* * *

Syrupper's beam of ice was deflected by a weakened Ice King, who had teleported beside the human boy, and erected an ice wall. Syrupper, in rage, began to bang on the ice wall with his massive fists, to no avail.

Inside the ice barrier, an exhausted Ice King put his arms around the human boy. The human boy, although grunting in discomfort at being touch, seemed to recognise his being injured, and helped support him.

"Can you *huff* understand me?" Ice King wheezed.

"Yes..." said the Human Boy.

"Listen. I will freeze him. You smash his head." Ice King huffed, still winded from the blow to the chest he took. "Just like he said."

The boy nodded profusely. He liked that idea.

"But first *gasp* you'll need a weapon." Ice King said. "Hold out your hand!"

The Human Boy did so, and Simon blew his icy breath into his hands. The blue mist seemed to condense in a line, and began to rapidly solidify. At one end, there was a small crossguard.

The Ice King had made an Ice Sword.

"You ready?" Simon asked.

The boy nodded.

"NOW!" Simon shouted. He dropped the ice wall, and as Syrupper brought his arm down for a massive punch attack, Simon blew his freezing vapors, turning Syrupper's arm solid.

Simon and Finn began to run up Syrupper's frozen arm, with Simon continuously re-freezing any cracks that Syrupper started to make. Syrupper, deciding enough was enough, used his other arm to try to swat the two annoyances. He brought his arm up, but as it was coming down, Simon froze it with his icy breath, and the human with the ice sword jumped into the air and sliced the frozen extremity clean off.

"AH! MY LOVE MITT!" Syrupper cried. He then noticed the two tiny beings that were now on his shoulder. "Oh no! My syrupy dome!"

Simon froze Syrupper's head before he had time to scream, and "Finn" leapt into the air, screaming, and brought his icy sword crashing down, with enough force to completely shatter the poor saps head. Ice King barely had enough time to teleport to safety, but he couldn't reach "Finn" in time.

"No!" He cried, as he saw Syrupper's headless body lose form and topple to the ground, with the boy plummeting beside him.

* * *

"Finn" landed face first in a large lake of syrup. The last thing he heard before slipping out of consciousness was two snow golems, with red crosses painted on their bellies, going "DeeDOO, DeeDoo!" with their mouths.


	9. Behold, The Mother Gum!

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 9: Behold, The Mother Gum!**

* * *

Breakfast Princess was sweating buckets. Her spies in the Ice Kingdom had told her that Syrupper had fallen, her Bacon Soldiers destroyed, and they had failed to harvest the ice. Such a failure could cost the Breakfast Kingdom's place in the Citchen Alliance.

Now she was to stand in front of the Mother Gum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom, and head of the Citchen Alliance.

**_"BREAKFAST PRINCESS!"_** Boomed a strange voice, coming from high above. It sounded like multiple voices talking at once. The room was pitch dark, with only a spotlight for Breakfast Princess to stand under. **_"YOU BRING NEWS OF THE RAID ON POLAR CITY? WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS WATER?"_**

"Um, about that…" Breakfast Princess stalled. "You see, there were complications…events that even we could not foresee…and THEN there was…"

Breakfast Princess's ramblings were interrupted by footsteps. Echoing footsteps. A young, tall woman, made entirely of pink bubblegum, stepped into the light. She wore a hot pink dress and a golden tiara. Her eyes were white, and seemed to glow in the darkness.

**_"WHERE IS MY WATER?"_** The woman spoke, her voice soft and quiet, but it still echoed and boomed. Breakfast Princess gulped. This MUST be the Mother Gum, she thought.

"We were outnumbered. The Ice King has amassed a vast, VAST army!" Breakfast Princess told the gum woman, lying through her teeth. "There's no way we could have won!"

The bubblegum woman's eyes began to glow brighter, and Breakfast Princess felt a surging pain in her head. She gripped her head in agony.

**_"BREAKFAST PRINCESS…"_** The gum woman said. **_"TELL ME MORE ABOUT THIS_** ** _ONE_** ** _BEING!"_**

"Oops…" Breakfast Princess winced, realising that her mind had been read, and the Mother Gum had caught her lying to her face. She had no choice. She dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"PLEASE MOTHER GUM! FORGIVE THE BREAKFAST KINGDOM! WE LIVE ONLY TO SERVE THE GLORIOUS NATION OF THE CANDY KINGDOM! PLEASE FORGIVE US! PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Breakfast Princess wailed, tears streaking from her eyes.

She was terrified of Mother Gum's wrath, but if word got out the Breakfast Kingdom was no longer under the Candy Kingdom's protection, then raiders would ravage her land and her people…it would be an age of carnage…

**_"YOU ARE FORGIVEN FOR YOUR FAILURES, WRETCH."_** The gum woman spoke, waving her hand dismissively. Relief swept upon Breakfast Princess's face.

"Oh thank you my liege! Thank you! You are wonderful! You are merciful! You're kind!" Breakfast Princess sang.

**_"SILENCE!"_** Mother Gum roared. She clapped her gummy hands, revealing a second spotlight. It was the rest of the breakfast royal family, Toast Princess and Strudel Princess. They were trapped, and the two princesses were banging helplessly on the walls of the glass cage.

"My sisters!" Breakfast Princess yelped in fright. They were in the Mother Gum's clutches.

**_"YOU ARE FORGIVEN FOR YOUR FAILURES! YOU ARE STILL GUILTY OF LYING TO YOUR BETTERS, AND FOR THAT, THE PRICE IS HIGH!"_** The Mother Gum rumbled.

Pink ooze began to drip into the glass cage containing the princesses. The ooze slithered towards Strudel Princess, and before she could scream, the ooze formed into a large pink spike, and gored Strudel Princess. Toast Princess screamed. Breakfast Princess screamed. Then Breakfast Princess vomited. It was too much. It was too much. Then Breakfast Princess was slapped by the pink gummy hand of the Mother Gum.

**_"UNLESS YOU WISH TO LOSE TWO SISTERS, TELL ME OF THIS BEING WHO DEFENDED THE ICE KINGDOM! TELL ME!"_ **

The Mother Gum wrapped a gummy tendril around Breakfast Princess's neck, lifting her of the ground.

**"TELL ME!"**

Breakfast Princess, trying her hardest to choke back the tears, looked at Toast Princess, who was being backed into a corner by more pink tendrils. If her little sister was to live, she needed to comply.

"Well," Breakfast Princess choked, her neck being squeezed by the pink tentacle. "He's a human!"


	10. The Ice King Asks...

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 10: The Ice King Asks…**

* * *

The human boy woke up. The last thing he remembered was the glorious battle against the syrup giant. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a cage, and the icy sword he hand been given was outside the cage, being held by the Ice Wizard who gave it to him.

He roared and ran into the bars, hoping to break them. They did not break, and he bounced off of them and fell on the floor.

"Cool you're jets, Slick." Simon said, stroking his beard in contemplative thought. He needed to keep calm and focus. He had used his powers a lot today, more than he should have. He was terrified of losing focus, of losing grip of his lucidity. This was the price of his magic.

"Now, I know you can understand me, so I just wanna ask you some questions. That cool with you Ace?"

The boy just screamed and ran at the bars again.

"ZAP!" Simon said, casting a bolt of ice lighting. It hit the boy's leg, causing it to ice over, and the human boy to fall flat on his face.

"I can do this all day Slick, or we can talk like gents." Simon bluffed. He really COULD NOT do this all day. No telling what he would do if he overdid it. He was stretching himself thin as it was.

The boy looked at his leg, which was bonded to the floor via ice. He looked at the wizard, who was swirling some frost clouds in his fingers.

"Okay." The boy nodded, submitting. "What do you want to know?"

"First up, what's your name Slick?" Simon asked.

The boy rubbed his temples, on which sat the fluffy bearskin hat that the Penguins had given him.

"I don't know." He finally said. Simon balked.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" He asked.

"I don't remember." The boy smiled, shrugging. "What else you got?"

"Where do you come from?" Simon tried.

"Don't remember."

"How did you get frozen in ice?"

"Don't know."

"Where did you get that tattoo?"

"What tattoo?"

Simon, getting increasingly frustrated, lifted up the boy's shirt, to reveal his scarred middle and the only letters of his tattoo that he had not managed to slice off.

"SHMOW-ZOW!" The boy yelped. "WHAT IS THAT?"

Any suspicion Simon might have had that the boy was lying about not remembering was gone now. The boy's shock was genuine. He really did not know.

"I don't know what it is." Simon sighed. "I assumed it was your name, maybe?"

"My name is NF?" The boy said, reading his tattoo upside-down, and pronouncing it "Nuf"

"Finn. I thought your name might be Finn?" Simon grinned.

The boy thought about it. He rolled the word "Finn" around in his mouth, trying it in a variety of several silly and unique voices. "I like it!" The newly dubbed Finn concluded.

"You really don't remember anything at all?" Simon tried, desperate for at least an INKLING of where the boy came from.

"I remember I really like to fight!" Finn offered. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no donk." Simon muttered, remember Finn's singlehanded massacre of the Bacon Soldiers.

"I'm sorry Mr. I don't know anything. But there's a few things I'd like to know." Finn said, looking around…


	11. Finn Asks...

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 11: Finn Asks…**

* * *

Finn was let out the cage. Simon motioned for him to walk with him.

"Alright Finn, I suppose I owe you some answers to. I'm sure you must have a tremendous amount of questions. I promise I will answer them to the best of my ability.

"Well, I guess the biggest question I can ask if why you have a little prison in your bedroom?" Finn asked. This question caught the Ice King by surprised. True enough, the only cage in the entire Ice Castle WAS in fact in the Ice King's personal quarters. Perhaps it was the bed, laundry hamper and drum kit that gave it away.

"What can I say, I used to date this girl who was into that. Never bothered to take it down. Too much effort." Simon said. He was lying through his teeth. He was NOT proud of why he owned that cage. He erected it in one of his less than lucid moments, and had done something despicable. He kept it up as a reminder of what he was capable of if he lost control, but he didn't want to overwhelm the poor kid.

Finn seemed to accept this answer. It was a bit of a political trick Simon picked up as king. Slip an innuendo into something you'd rather keep clandestine, and suddenly, everybody stopped asking questions.

"Alright, how about this, where am I?" Finn asked. Simon took Finn to the nearest window he could fine. It was a good one, with an excellent view of Polar City.

"This," Simon began, "Is the Ice Kingdom, and I am the Ice King, Simon Petrikov. It is home to all things that thrive in the Ice and Snow. It is my dominion, for here I am the master of Ice. The forever winter. The king of cool. I am The Ice King."

Finn was left breathless at this, and he was drinking in the view. "Awesome" he muttered, in a tone that Simon knew meant he was very impressed.

"Unfortunately those raiders caused a lot of damage." Simon said, pointing to the ruined portion of the city. Penguins and Snow Golems were scattering and running around, trying to contain the panic and find the wounded. "But, we shall rebuilt. We always do."

"Who were those guys attacking you and your penguins?" Finn asked.

"Raiders, from the Breakfast Kingdom. Agents of the Citchen alliance!" Simon spat, his voice boiling with contempt. The Breakfast Kingdom had crossed the line today, attacking his innocent penguins.

"Citchen Alliance?" Finn enquired. Simon sighed.

"You see Finn, we live on the eastern region of Ooo. Home to four great Kingdoms, Fire, Ice, Slime and Candy. Each kingdom has a vital resource that the others need to survive. Therefore, to get those resources, we raid one another, constantly stealing and battling each other for control over resources, and the minor kingdoms. If you need power and energy, you must raid Fire Kingdom. If you want metal and materials, you must raid Slime Kingdom. It's been this way for centuries." Simon explained.

"Why can't you just trade?" Finn asked. Simon gave a weary smile. That was a very good question.

"Nobody has enough resources to support 4 whole kingdoms all at once. Enough for one or two Kingdoms, definitely. Enough for two or three kingdoms, maybe. But definitely not enough for FOUR whole kingdoms." Simon sighed. "Somebody's gonna have to go hungry. And nobody wants to be that guy."

"Yikes," Finn sighed. "So now everybody's at war, and everybody's on the verge of starvation?"

"Sad but true, kiddo." Simon sighed. "It's been this way for centuries."

Finn thought long and hard. Simon had began to walk, and Finn decided to just stare out at the wrecked city. "Simon!" He called. "I have one more question."

"Sure thing Finn." Simon said. "Hit me!"

"What's going to happen to me now?"


	12. 4 Days Later

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 12: 4 Days Later**

* * *

It had been 4 days since Finn had woken up, and Simon had granted the lost human asylum in the Ice Kingdom. Mama Waddles, an old, matronly penguin with 4 strapping young sons, had kindly offered to put the boy up until he found a place of his own.

It would be fair to say Finn was earning his keep. For two days straight, he had been hard at work clearing away the wreckage from Syrupper's attack. The penguins seemed to really like him.

Simon himself was quite pleased too. At last, he had company from his own species.

The Snow Golems also really liked Finn. While Finn hauled mountains of ice out of the streets, the Snow Golems would rebuild the damaged homes and businesses. Without the extra burden of clearing the wreckage first, the Snow Golems were moving much faster than normal.

Finn, who was currently shirtless after a day of moving heavy rubble under the hot son, was downing glasses of ice-cold water like it was going out of still. Since the Ice Kingdom was the only abundance of water for miles in any direction, water was one of the few indulgences the citizens of Polar City had. And boy, did it taste sweet.

Strapped to Finn's waist was his Icy Sword. A gift from the king, Finn treated his sword with much reverence. However, since the battle against Syrupper, the sword had not seen much use outside of segmenting chucks of ice. Apparently, the sword was made of enchanted ice. Only magical fire could melt it, and it was vastly superior to all other types of ice.

"Woah boy, easy boy."

Finn turned around to see the Ice King, riding one of his Ice-o-pedes. He smiled. "Hey Simon."

"Hey Finn." Simon greeted warmly. "Working Hard, or Hardly Workin', y'know what I'm saying?"

Finn gave a lighthearted chuckle. Simon smiled. There was something about Finn that, just gave him some stability, y'know. Finn was an oasis in a desert storm.

"I'm almost done with the clearing job. And Frosty Bob here says that once everything's been rebuilt, he'll build me a house, right Frosty Bob?" Finn said, looking at a Snow Golem in a hard hat.

The Snow Golem simply gave Finn a "thumbs up".

**_"Alarm! Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!"_ **

"Gah!" Simon yelped. "The Ice Toads. They're sounding an alarm!"

"Ice Toads?" Finn asked.

"My surveillance system. They've detected raiders at our borders!" Simon grumbled. He opened up his palms and breathed into them. The blue mist crystallised and created a pristine telescope. Simon then jammed his heel into his Ice-o-pede.

"Up up!"

The Ice-o-pede rose, it's segments lifting one by one, giving Simon a heightened vantage point. He looked into the telescope.

"Uh oh." Simon said to himself. "Slime Tanks!"


	13. Slime Tanks in Rapid Transit

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 13: Slime Tanks in Rapid Transit**

* * *

Simon jumped down from his loyal Ice-o-pede, and began to rally the Penguins.

"Penguins, get to the shelter beneath Ice Castle. Snow Golems, fortify the walls. I want Snow Golem battalions on all sides!" Simon barked.

"What about me Simon?" Finn asked, brandishing his ice sword.

"Finn, stay with the Penguins. If the Slime Kingdom raiders breach the city walls, I need you to defend them."

"But…" Finn protested.

"Butts are for pooping." Simon snapped. "Now, protect the Penguins!"

Finn had no choice but to hurry off with the penguins, and retreat to the shelter.

Outside the Polar City walls, the Slime Tanks slowed down to a halt. A slime person, the Lt. Guillermo, opened the hatch to his tank. He produced a megaphone.

"Ice King! By order of the Slime Princess, I demand you hand over your ice, or we will be forced to take it by force!"

Simon ascended the stairs to the city's outer wall. At last he was visible to the Slime People. A battalion of Snow Golem's formed around him, with two crouched in front of the wall.

Simon stared straight at Guillermo. He would have to make a show of force.

 **"RELEASE THE BULLS!"** Simon showed. The Snow Golems smashed their fists against the wall, revealing a small cavern dug into the wall, holding at least 7 or 8 Ice Bulls. The bulls roared, and stampeded towards the slime tanks.

"ATTACK!" Guillermo commanded, and hopped back into his tank. The Slime Tanks roared to life, and began to advance on the Ice Castle.

"Hold the line, Snow Golems!" Simon commanded.

One tank fired the first blast. The ammunition was metal, something the Slime Kingdom had in abundance. It collided with an Ice Bull, shattering the poor thing. Simon gulped. Syrup and spears were one thing, but cannon fire? His ice constructs were never THAT sturdy.

The ice bulls and snow golems were apparently undeterred, and the bulls valiantly smashed their horns against the tanks. They had managed to dent one, and one bull hand managed to interfere with a tank's turret, leaving it unable to swivel left.

Now it was the Snow Golem's turn. They hurled massive icy boulders, which rained down on the tanks.

But the tank's continued to fire. One little poozer managed to get lucky, and land a square hit on the city wall. Now the tanks were free to roll it and cause some major carnage.

"Yeesh, twice in one week." Simon sighed. He knew he would not be able to use his magic. He was still dizzy from the battle against Syrupper.

"Snow Golems! Defend the Penguins!" Simon shouted. The snow golem's nodded and responded, running at high speeds to ram the tanks. The tanks were bashed and tossed about, but they were sturdy and well build, and the Slime Pilot's were safe. One tank turned it's turret and fired, obliterating a Snow Golem. It would be some dime before it could rebuilt itself.

"GET THE ICE!" The tank pilots cheered in unison.


	14. Battle Battle Battle

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 14: Battle Battle Battle**

* * *

Finn was hunched over with the penguins. He could hear the bangs and booms of the battle up above. Finn's heart started to palpitate, and he started to hyperventilate.

The battle was raging above him...he could hear it.

And he could not help but respond.

"Battle..."

Finn gritted his teeth, and gripped the hilt of his Icy Sword. His breathing was heavy and laboured. The battle was raging, and he was not part of it!

 _"Wenk wenk."_ A tiny penguin said, tugging Finn's arm.

"Battle..." Finn gasped, his eyes glazed over. "Battle..."

The penguins now started to back away from Finn, who's skin was beginning to turn red, and steam began to form.

"Battle...battle...battle...battle..."

Suddenly, Finn's tension was given it's carthasis. A Snow Golem, having taken the business end of a cannon ball, was shoved through the wall of the shelter. The penguins were exposed and unprotected, and Finn could clearly see the tanks.

 ** _"BATTLE!"_** He screamed. Finn practically ROCKETED out of the shelter, waving his Icy Sword around and screaming like a lunatic. He headed for nearest tank. The tank trained its gun on Finn, but just as it fired, Finn jammed his Icy Sword down the gun barrel. The cannonball, not being able to break Finn's Icy Sword, backfired, and exploded, taking the entirety of the tank with it, and immolating the Slime Person inside.

"BATTLE!" Screamed Finn. "BATTLE! BATTLE!"

Finn leapt onto another gun barrel. This must of freaked out the pilot, as the gun turret started to spin around rapidly, as if the slime person inside was desperate to shake Finn off. Finn simply screamed and started to hack and chop at the gun barrel with his sword. Finn, with enough choppage, sliced the gun barrel clean off.

However, because he was spinning around at such a high speed, Finn was launched at high velocity into the nearest tank. The metal barrel impaled the tank, causing it to violently explode, and Finn to be launched into the sky, still screaming.

Soon there was one loan tank. It's pilot was none other than Guillermo. He rolled his tank up to the exposed, defenceless penguins.

"ICE KING!" Guillermo roared. "Give up your Ice to the Slime Kingdom, or see your penguins Burn!"

Guillermo began to power up his cannon.

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven..." Guillermo counted down, chuckling with glee. He knew Ice King wouldn't be able to respond in time, and would delight in obliterating the penguins AND taking the ice.

"FOUR...THREE...TWO...O ***BANG*** " Guillermo's thunder was interrupted by a scream that was rapidly increasing in volume, and then he was dead. It turns out that Finn had been falling after being blown into the sky, and decided to land Sword First. It was just a stroke of luck that he managed to spear the last remaining tank.

Finn pulled his sword from the wreckage, and held it into the sky.

"BATTLE!" He screamed.

All the penguins clapped.


	15. Damage Reports

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 15: Damage Reports**

* * *

Simon sighed. Apparently the rebuilding effort on Polar City had just been set straight back to the beginning. It was just bad luck, he supposed, to have two different raids in such quick succession.

He was currently talking to a Penguin who was wearing glasses.

"So, what's the damage this time." Simon moaned. To say he was feeling drained as an understatement

 _"Wenk!"_ Said the penguin.

"All of downtown, huh?" Ice King said, drinking slowly from a mug of ice water. "Move the Penguins into the castle until we can fix their homes. What's next on the agenda?"

 _"Wenk, wenk."_ Said the penguin.

"Oh, that's not good..." Simon gulped. According to the penguin, the entire food stores had been obliterated by cannon fire. Everything that they had stockpiled was gone. At their current rate of consumption, they would soon be facing a city wide famine within a week...

"I must organise a raiding party to the Candy Kingdom." Simon decided. "Do we have any oil left, to power our vehicles? We must not delay."

 _"Wenk!"_ Said the penguin.

"The two seater? That's all we have?" Simon gulped.

 _"Wenk wenk wenk."_ Said the penguin.

"BLAST!" Ice King grunted. "Who do I send? I don't have any Snow Golems skilled enough for a two man raiding party."

 _"Wenk."_ Said the penguin.

"Finn? You think I should send Finn?" Simon said, raising an eyebrow.

 _"Wenk."_ Said the penguin.

"You are right. He has saved us almost twice now. But I insist I sent him with a Snow Golem." Simon said, now standing and pointing his finger in the air.

 _"Wenk."_ Said the penguin.

"It DOES help me sleep at night, bro!"


	16. The Harbinger of Winter

**The Fifth Element  
Chapter 16: The Harbinger of Winter**

* * *

Finn had been asked to see Simon at his palace. So had, for some reason, Frosty Bob.

So here they were, in front of The Ice King, surround by the Parliament of Penguins, a selected group of Penguins from various households that had power of veto should Simon make a decision that would put the Penguin interests in jeopardy.

"Finn the Human, Frosty Bob, I have come to a decision." Simon said. He had his arms behind his back. "During the Slime Kingdom's attack, our stockpile of food has been wiped out. We face starvation..."

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but Frosty Bob put his hand in front of Finn's mouth. When Finn looked up at Frosty Bob, the Snow Golem simply put an index finger in front of his own lips.

"So, in light of our short resources, I have come to a decision. Frosty Bob, I am promoting you to head of our raiding forces."

Frosty Bob was slightly taken aback, to the point he physically began to stumble. He pointed to himself with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Frosty Bob, I chose you. As for Finn..."

Simon turned round so he could face Finn.

"Finn the Human. I have granted you asylum in my Kingdom, and in return, you have fought valiantly to defend my subjects. Finn, I no longer grant you asylum here."

Finn's eye's popped and he was about to say something, but Frosty Bob put his hand over the human's mouth, and this time said "Shhh".

"Instead, I offer you something far greater. I offer you an eternal home, as a citizen of Ice. In addition..."

Ice King breathed into his fist, and used his other fist to pull ice out of his hand. From his palm, he had created a rather ostentacious rod.

"Kneel before the Ice King, Finn the Human." Simon said, speaking softly. Finn kneeled. Simon used his icy rod to slowly tap Finn's shoulders.

"You display Courage, Loyalty, Strength, and Kindess. Four Great Virtues, Four Elemental Kingdoms. For these traits, I knight you, as Sir Finn, Knight of the Holy Glacier, Harbinger of the Winter Emperor, Grand Sword of Frosty Justice...the White Knight, Finn."

Finn, for all his willingness to talk just seconds earlier, was absolutely speechless.

"Arise Sir Finn, Knight of the Ice Kingdom!" Simon said raising his rod skywards. The Penguins all launched into an applause, and Frosty Bob smiled.

Finn stood up, and held his Icy Sword. His shoulder's felt extremely cold, but it was warm at the same time. He held his sword aloft, and then Simon's magic fully activated. From his shoulders, and travelling downwards was a magically ice armour. A crystallised breastplate and shoulder guards, and solid white gauntlets. Crystal leggings, and sapphire chain under it all, topped off with solid white boots.

All that remained was Finn's fluffy, bearskin hat.

"Sir Finn, as King, I decree that you accompany Frosty Bob to the Candy Kingdom, and raid them for their food supplies. Do you accept?"

Finn knelt down.

"I do sire."

* * *

_**[Authors Note]  
** _ _**AAaaand that wraps the up introductory arc. I hope you enjoyed it everybody. Now, we move on to the Forest Arc. I hope you enjoy that too. Find the Forest Arc in my sequel story, The Fifth Element; Into the Woods** _

* * *

 

**_Adventure Time owned by Pendleton Ward._ **

**_Sir Finn, the White Knight voiced by :_ ** _**Costadinos "Dappy" Contostavlos** _

**_Simon P. voiced by : Tom Kenny_ **

**_Penguins voiced by : Dee Bradley Baker_ **

**_Slime Pilots and Bacon Soldiers voiced by : Maurice LeMarr_ **

**_Guillermo voiced by : Clancy Brown_ **

**_The Mother Gum voiced by : Hynden Walch, Tara Strong, Khary Payton_ **

**_Breakfast Princess voiced by : Grey DeLisle_ **

**_Syrupper voiced by : Flo Rida_ **


End file.
